girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-02-13 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . The wiki pages don't just write themselves, join in on the fun. ---- I don't know that anyone has spoken to us (to Krosp, supposedly, but we're clearly the intended audience) so much from the heart. And it's Tarvek, the one who's supposedly always plotting. ➤ Zulenna? Always very kind? I can see that she might be all deferential to him (a king, after all), but it's hard to imagine her as kind. (And, by the way, do we take this as closure for one of the 87 zillion open plot questions? Did Klaus fail to revive her? Or, perhaps, is she in the Witness Protection Program on a farm someplace?) ➤ : It’s not clear Zulenna would have known enough to be deferential - Tarvek’s genealogy was “quite the family secret” . I also don’t see any reason to assume that Tarvek would know if Zulenna has been revived or not, so probably still an open question. And this panel suggests Klaus would not be inclined to announce the revival (if successful) on the front page of the New Europa Times: . Scientician (talk) 14:46, February 13, 2019 (UTC) :: It occurs to me to wonder whether Tarvek knows she died protecting Agatha. Also, did we know she's related to him? Bkharvey (talk) 18:01, February 13, 2019 (UTC) ::: My interpretation of the scene is that Zulenna feels like her only source of social standing in Castle Wulfenbach is her status as a royal, so she plays it up out of a sense of insecurity. It's possible that she was less pretentious before she was sent there, especially if she wasn't surrounded by sparks that she was comparing herself to every day. ::: Also compare . She doesn't sound like she likes Agatha, but she feels a sense of loyalty and honor that compel her to help Agatha anyway. So I can imagine that if she had a cousin that she actually did like, she would be pretty nice to him. Especially if she feels a sense of duty towards family members that would lead her to establish a good relationship in the first place. Plus, Tarvek and Zulenna could bond over the feeling that, despite being royals, they are always at the mercy of the real powers of Europa. Quantheory (talk) 01:25, February 14, 2019 (UTC) This really is a dramatic rewriting of Tarvek's original image. In the very beginning he seemed to be one of the bad guys, and later, inside the castle, more of a good guy but still engaged in intriguing around his desire to be the Storm King. Here it seems that all he ever really wanted was friends. I've always loved Tarvek best (see my icon!), but now everyone can plainly see what a sweetie he is! Bkharvey (talk) 07:08, February 13, 2019 (UTC) : Also surprising to lean how tenuous Tarvek's position really was/is in his perspective. We have spent ages with the knowledge he was not only a viable heir to the Storm King, but also one of two able to survive to make the claim and be deemed worthy by Grandma. Even when he was out of action for two years, there are powerful factions within the Storm King Conspiracy who support him. In reality though, he saw his whole position as basically a house of cards with people trying to control him 24/7, while he manipulated them to make their power his without really having any of his own. 'Black' Victor Cachat (talk) 14:31, February 13, 2019 (UTC) P.S. Krosp is being a little thick this week. I get it, he's a cat, he doesn't think like a person, but he's lived among people for a long time, and you'd think he'd understand, at least after seeing Tarvek being upset, the reason for the upset. ➤ Nice that Tarvek is openly including Gil among the people he cares about. (But the list is a little short. I bet Tarvek cares about Colette, for example. And maybe even Grandmother.) And nice that Higgs isn't giving him a hard time. And nice seeing the subtle evidence in panel 4 that the bears can handle the monsters, And, Madness Place in the last panel. Maybe he'll improve the gun! Bkharvey (talk) 07:20, February 13, 2019 (UTC) : Krosp spent most of his life on board Castle Wulfenbach, not the best place in the world to learn about human family dynamics. --Geoduck42 (talk) 09:48, February 13, 2019 (UTC)